In general, data communication inside a vehicle has been mainly performed by control area network (CAN) communication. In the CAN communication, data transmission/reception is performed by cycle communication that continuously repeats every preset cycle and event communication that transmits data in a specific event. Such cycle communication, however, inevitably and excessively increases the amount of transmission data.
Since existing data communication of a vehicle is used only inside the vehicle, it has a closed circuit characteristic. Recently, there has been a continuous need to transmit entire data information inside the vehicle in various ways such as client information management, vehicle control software (SW) post support, and big data collection to outside the vehicle. For this, wireless data communication has been widely used to transmit the data to outside the vehicle.
However, when the entire vehicle data is transmitted through the wireless data communication, cost increases due to an increase in data amount, it is difficult to ensure a transmission bandwidth according to transmission of mass data, and a numerous transmission error occurs.
When there is a large amount of data being transferred in the data transmission, a compression algorithm is used. Here, additional system load occurs according to an encoding of the compression algorithm and a decoding of a server collecting data.
Accordingly, when information inside the vehicle is converted and transmitted through the wireless communication such as the CAN communication, it is required to transmit duplicated transmission data while decreasing a wireless communication level to a certain level in order to efficiently use limited wireless communication resources.